Legend
by YaoiSlash
Summary: Every legend has a story behind it. And the kids of Brookland Comprehensive School are about to meet the legend known as Alex Rider.
1. Part 1

**I know I should not be starting a new story when Outsiders is in the works. But writers block is a bitch and I've been reading a lot of crossovers lately for ideas. I have just read this Alex Rider/Cherub crossover called Interesting, go check it out. Anyway I got this idea and it wouldn't go away. I've started a lot of stories and I want to have at least 5 chapters before I post them. But this story has been nagging me. I have chapter 2 done but I'm not posting it till I get chapter 3 done. If I get positive reviews then maybe I might continue with the story and if I don't, I will probably delete it. I want at least 5 reviews people until I post chapter 2 and Flames are welcome!**

**Summary: Every legend has a story behind it. And the kids of Brookland Comprehensive School are about to meet the legend known as Alex Rider.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; everything belongs to their respective owner's.**

***It's a real school but I don't know if they have a football team or not.**

* * *

Mr Blueberry; Alex's new maths teacher was officially the most boring teacher in the school. He hated maths, that he admitted but the man took it to a whole new level. Now he despised maths.

"Rider, pay attention!"

"I am...sir" he added as an afterthought. The room went deadly quite. Mr Blueberry though boring was also very strict and at times unfair. I'm in for it now

"Detention Rider! I do not care for drug dealers in this class if you have a problem, deal with it in your own time. This is my class and you will show me respect. Is that clear?" He spat, spit flying as he spoke. A few of his peers wiped their faces; a disgusted look on their face.

"Yes sir" he said, everyone hearing the sarcasm in his voice. Mr Blueberry's eyes twitched and his lips pursed into a thin line, a clear sign of frustration and anger. Alex smirked; mentally of course he did not want another detention. Since tomorrow was the football game between Brookland and their rivalry school King Solomon Academy*. It had taken hard work and determination on his part to get back on the football team. MI6 leaving him alone for a whole month also helped. His peers were slowly trying to befriend him now that they were sure he wasn't going to leave again. But he was still doubtful; he knew deep down that they were never going to accept him fully. They were waiting for him to leave again, waiting for him to come back bruised and beaten just so they could throw him out again. His training with Scorpia had taught him a lot. People were always going to fear what they couldn't understand and the kids of Brookland Comprehensive School couldn't understand Alex Rider therefore they chose to cast him out.

"Hey, al" a voice whispered, breaking him from his reverie. Tom

"Yeah Tom?" he asked his best friend since the sandbox days. Tom was the only one who stuck by him (excluding Jack of course). When the whole school was against him Tom stuck by him like glue. Loud annoying glue but glue none the less.

Tom gestured outside the window were a slick black Mercedes was parked, two people were getting out. One of them the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Isn't that Blunt down there?"


	2. Part 2

**Summary: Every legend has a story behind it. And the kids of Brookland Comprehensive School are about to meet the legend known as Alex Rider.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

It hadn't been too hard to sneak out of class. A simple 'Sir, I need the toilet' was all it took. It was almost disgustingly easy. Though Mr Blueberry was a mean teacher, he would never keep a child from the toilet. In fear that they would pee on his perfectly clean floor. He ran down the stairs, as his maths class was on the top block, which was killer to climb right after P.E. Skidding to a halt Alex walked over to the receptionist, Mrs Kyle he reminded himself. She was a nice lady with dark hair and twinkling blue eyes. She was quick to point out which meeting room his 'grandfather' had acquired for the emergency family meeting and also to offer her condolences for his 'aunts' death. He made himself frown and look down. Glad, for once, for the drama lessons Jack had forced him to take. She quickly apologized but he waved her off with a mumbled 'its fine' He made his way towards the dull grey door, his footsteps fast and measured. He had to convey just enough sadness and anger but not so much that she became suspicious. As soon as he closed the door though it was like he became a totally different person.

"What do you want?" he snapped. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He did what they wanted. He risked his life for these people and the least they could do was leave him alone. But apparently that was too much to ask for.

Mrs Jones looked slightly put out, but Blunt was as cold and emotionless as ever.

"Alex, please, let us explain"

"Explain what?" He was really getting angry. They couldn't just pull him out of school like that, especially in front of his peers. He had worked hard in getting his reputation back and all his hard work just went down the drain. No thanks to MI6.

"Miss. Starbright was deported this morning."

"What?" He was not expecting that. What did they mean Jack was deported?

"A threat was made regarding you, Alex," Mrs Jones continued. "For Jack's safety, she was deported back to America; she left a note."

She handed him a pink sticky note, Jacks messy handwriting on the front.

_Alex,_

_I'm so sorry for not being able to say goodbye._

_I want you to know none of this is your fault, you didn't have a choice._

_I don't blame you, if anything I want to thank you for being the sweetest person I've ever met._

_Stay safe kiddo!_

_Jack, your lovely big sister_

The note fell out of his suddenly numb hands. Jack was...gone? His big sister was gone, taken by the very same people that took his parent's and uncle's life. Taken by the very same people that were ruining his life. Scratch that. Taken by the very same people that ruined his life. Tears threatened to fall but he wouldn't let them, he wasn't going to show any weakness in front of them.

"We understand that it is a very saddening matter but for your safety, you will be staying at Brecon Beacons, I understand you are already acquainted with a Unit there?" Blunt said, his voice not showing any sign of remorse. Alex doubted he was actually saddened.

"Since when did you care about my safety?" he said, his voice calm and emotionless. Calm before the storm.

"Alex," Mrs Jones started to say, but she quickly shut her mouth realizing her mistake.

"DONT YOU 'ALEX' ME!" he shouted; god it felt good. "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS GETTING SHOT AT IN THE ALPS? WHERE THE WERE YOU WHEN A SAROV SHOT HIMSELF?"

"Alex, please, calm down."

"DONT FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"Mr Rider, you are going to Brecon Beacons and that is final, as for the matter of us not being there during your...situations, well we did not think it was necessary," Blunt said, appearing unbiased by the sudden outburst. They did not think it was necessary?

Alex took a deep breath; he really didn't want to kill Blunt. Who was he kidding? He wanted to rip the man's head off. The smug bastard. They can't control his life like that, it was against human rights. Glaring at Blunt he sat down but jumped right back up again when something Blunt said registered to him.

"Wait, did you say Brecon Beacons?" he asked. He hoped he was wrong, but that was looking less and less likely.

"Yes," Mrs. Jones finally spoke, "but it is only temporary."

"How long?"

She gulped and began to suck on another peppermint, her eyes staring guiltily at him. She should feel guilty after all the shit they put him through.

"Until we get rid of the threat, we are not sure how long, but it will be at least a few months."

"I would love to know what god I pissed off to deserve this."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Short, I know, but this is only the beginning. Chapter 3 is longer, at least 1,000 words (I hope). Also does anybody know what time period Alex Rider is set in?

I also want to say thank you for the reviews, 13! Wow! Thank you guys!


	3. Part 3

Tom watched his friend walk out of the classroom with a heavy heart. For some reason Tom knew he would not see Alex again. At least not for a while. Sighing Tom tuned in to hear what his classmates made of all this.

"What has the brat done this time?" That, of course, was Mr Blueberry

"I bet those people were some secret organization, came to take Rider to jail" A blonde haired girl with pigtails whispered. Close, Tom thought, but far off.

James, a dark haired boy with blue eyes, snorted "Don't be silly Hannah, what would they want with Rider?"

Tom felt his heart drop even farther at those words, normally he would have made a joke about Alex being abducted by undercover Terrorists but something felt different. Wrong, even. Tom mentally shook himself, he was just being silly. Alex would be back in a month, bruised and battered mind you but alive. Right?

A/N: So sorry for the long wait – and the depressingly short chapter - but I have finally sorted out my life and I'm back and armed with ideas. I have also changed my name to MyfanwyThePteranodon, due to my recent fascination with Torchwood. Anyway, this chapter was more of a filler than anything else but I wanted to put in Tom's POV, not many stories, like this, give you an insight of Tom and his feelings. Also, thanks to all the people who answered my question in Chapter 2 :) I have decided to set the first part of my story in 2002, Alex will still be 14 and because I was such a horrible author here is a sneak of next chapter.

2 years. He wished he could say time had flown by. He was many things but a liar he was not.


	4. Part 4

**This was supposed to be posted days ago but ff was being difficult again and was not letting anyone login.**

**Warning!**** Lots of POV changes.**

**Disclaimer: Is Anthony Horowitz a 13, nearly 14, year old girl? No? Then I guess I don't own Alex Rider.**

_2004_

2 years.

He wished he could say time had flown by. He was many things but a liar he was not. He wished he could say things had gotten better. But they hadn't. Sometimes he wondered. Why didn't he try harder to stop them or runaway?

Where would he go?

Everybody he knew was either dead or unreachable. Tom was out of the question, he hadn't wanted to endanger the life of the person closest to him.

Would he still be wondering where he was or had he moved on?

He had hoped the latter. If Tom had tried to find him; he could pretty much guarantee that the younger boy was dead.

He laughed a cold bitter laugh. That's what they had turned him into now. Not that it had taken much effort. His life had been already over. He had just needed for somebody to pull that last straw. Sometimes he wondered how they slept at night. Did they regret what they did? Did they sleep at all? He laughed again. Two now, he hadn't laughed this much since the third month here. That's when it had sunk in.

He was never going back.

* * *

He was a man of many laughs and jokes. He had joined the SAS when he was 23. At first it had been a dream come true. It had all been about protecting his country; about making his mother proud.

Then it had happened.

He was excited at first. He had thought he was ready. He could take anything. But in the end nothing could have prepared him for what happened. Blood...so much blood. Screams...then...

Silence

As if somebody had pressed the mute button. Life had seemed dull and lifeless after his first frontline mission. He had seen it wasn't all fun and games. This was serious.

This was life.

* * *

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

It's smelly and hot and you're dying for some fresh air. The bus is cramped and stuffy. You'd think you would be used to it by now but you aren't. You turn the volume up louder, the music now blasting at full volume. You ignore the person next to you. In fact, you ignore everybody. It hasn't been the same since he left.

It was never going to be.

* * *

They tumble out and you look at them in disgust. They were never going to last long. You grimace; your unit had gotten babysitting duty, _again_. You look at your unwanted 5th team member. He stands their legs bent slightly at shoulders width apart. He's body was tense, eyes casting and accessing. He was ready to spring into action at any sign of danger. You grimace again. Even though he's never told you, you know he's 17 or 18. He was too young to in your eyes but old enough in theirs. You feel a mixture of anger and hatred. There's a reason you get up in the morning. There's a reason you fight. You fight for your country.

For revenge.

For your family and friends.

For a better future.

But most of all; you fight for those who have no one to fight for them.

* * *

**I have no idea where this story is going and if/when I'm going to finish it. The chapters will be short and slow coming, so please be patient. My school is closing for Easter next week so I should be able to finish and post chapter 5 somewhere during the holidays. **

**P.S – as you can see I have changed my username **_**again *sheepish smile* this is the last time... I swear!**_


	5. Part 5

**Happy Easter Holidays! This chapter was originally supposed to be posted next week when I had at least got 1500 words but since I found out that I'm going to Wales in 2 days I had to post it. Consider it as an Easter egg from me :D Hopefully the next chapter should be up within a week or two of me getting back from Wales. Fingers crossed.**

**Disclaimer: I have said it before and shall say it again. I DO NOT OWN ALEX RIDER.**

**Warning: This is all in Tom's POV.**

{4:58 am, Brecon Beacons}

It was a cold sort of morning when Tom woke up. The date was 18th March so he was already in a terrible mood. He had had a nightmare last night; he had dark circles under his eyes and a terrible head ache. It was just his luck that he forgot to pack his gloves so his hands stuck out in the cool air, making Tom fear they would turn blue.

His temper was already terrible and hanging by a lose thread. He tried his best to just ignore everything (and everyone), shivering slightly in the freezing weather as he walked to the humongous obstacle course.

Then, out of nowhere, James the douche bag had appeared.

{Time skip. 11:48 pm, Brecon Beacons}

Maybe, Tom mused, it wasn't such a good idea to use a move Alex, of all people, had taught him, but he felt no guilt about what he'd done. He had deserved it. The little bastard had insulted Alex, _again_. Even though it had become a common occurrence to Tom, something about today in particular had made him shorter tempered than normal. His emotions were usually in check. He was usually calm and cool. That was the cost of being Alex's friend. You had to be able to keep control even as they spat and slandered his name. He had kept calm, composed even. But...something about today felt different. The forbidding feeling in the pit of his stomach refused to leave him alone. Tom sighed and stretched his sore muscles, wincing slightly when his leg popped into place. The walk to the mess hall was slow and tedious at best. His leg was uncooperative and kept popping in and out. After what felt like hours he finally reached the mess hall. The building was roughly the same size of the assembly hall back at Brookland. The walls were dull and grey. Giving the building an old and washed out look.

His eyes automatically sought out an empty table and he made a bee line for it. Nobody paid attention to him. To them he was just like the rest of his peers, some snotty school kid. Tom was so deep in his thoughts that he did not notice a person walk up to him until a shadow fell over him.

"You're in my seat."

Tom looked up as the boyish man stared down at him. Dirty blonde hair flopped over his left eye and chocolate eyes looked at him searchingly. That look sent shivers down Tom's back. It was as if he could see all his secrets. As if they were laid out right in front of him, for only him to see. The man rubbed him the wrong way. The forbidding feeling he had been feeling earlier came back in full force, as if warning him to stay clear of the man. But like his missing best friend Tom was not one to run from trouble.

"So?" He made sure his voice was sickly sweet and innocent.

A raised eyebrow and a flash of curiosity was all he got for his efforts. For some reason Tom felt he should be relieved that the man had not taken insult. He knew the man could have started a fight right then and there but luckily he hadn't. He was enough trouble as it was without adding a fight to his belt.

"Names Cub" The man said, shocking Tom. His voice was slightly higher than the other soldier's deep baritones.

"Tom" He replied. There was a moment when slight shock showed on the soldiers face before it was carefully hidden with a blank indifference mask.

Without a word the man settled down next to him and stared off to who knows where. Tom groaned and resisted the urge to bang his head.

He was always stuck with the odd ones.


End file.
